


Taming the beast

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Slight sexual harassment.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As always thanks for reading and I hope you like it! <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks for reading and I hope you like it! <3

- **Tig's POV** -  
  
"You son of a bitch! Get the fuck out!" Tig heard his neighbor screaming, which was odd since she was always so fucking quiet, like a damn ghost or somethin'. That's why he liked her... Well that and she was fuckin' hot. "Ahh!" He heard a feminine scream and a bunch of glass breaking and bolted out his house. He jumped the little wooden fence, (missing the garden gnomes... well mostly). He kicked the door down and saw her laying there on the floor cradling her pregnant belly with her head bleeding, a huge guy was standing over her with his pants around his ankles, and another girl was cowering in the corner. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled and knelt next to his neighbor, he shook her and when she didn't wake up he looked at the guy. "Are you just gonna fuckin' stand there asshole? call 911!" He barked at the guy. "C'mon baby wake up" He murmured and felt her neck for a pulse. he sighed in relief when he found it.   
He looked at the guy again "This your old lady?" the guy shook his head "We're not married" **"Good"** Tig said looked at the guy with crazy eyes as the paramedics pulled up and Tig told them what he heard and the little bit he knew about her. He asked if he could ride along and they allowed it. He told the guy to have his shit out by the end of the day or he would light him on fucking fire, the guy just nodded and ran to the back room. He didn't know why but he couldn't leave her. She looked so vulnerable when he saw her laying there, she was always so sweet to him when they ran into each other even though she knew he was... strange. He didn't even know her name.  
  
- **Y/N POV** -  
Something was tickling my face, I reach up to pull it away when a hand grabs mine. "No way sweetheart, that has to stay there." said a male voice. _Tom_ I felt myself getting mad again, _Goddamn cheater_ "Fuck you" I mumbled. I heard a chuckle and cracked my eyes open to see- _My crazy neighbor?_   
"Sorry" I murmured and turned my head to look over at him. "I thought you were someone else, What the fuck happened?"   
"The cheater from your place? The guy with his pants around his ankles?" I nodded and he laughed. "No he is gone, I kinda told him to beat it when I was waiting for the paramedics. Um you and the baby are fine. You banged your head when you fell and got a couple cuts on your arms and legs from the glass. " I nodded " Thanks for that, I caught him cheating on me, so I was throwing shit at him when he pushed me, asshole."   
"I'm Tig." He holds out his hand to shake   
"F/N, Thanks for the rescue, I know he wasn't bright enough to call the paramedics." Tig laughed and shook his head "Don't worry about it sweetheart, I'm just happy that you're ok."   
"When can I get out of here? Hospitals aren't my thing"   
"I'll got find someone and they can tell ya." He stood up and I noticed that he was _tall_ I never noticed before. Crazy curly brown hair stuck up all over his head,brown goatee, bright blue eyes, and he was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, blue jeans, and black leather boots. He put on a _cut?_ "You're a Son?" I blurted out and he looked at me and nodded as he left to find a Doctor.  
I knew that he rode a bike, and liked to be a little wild but it never clicked that he was a Son. I was one of the few people in town that didn't think the Sons of Anarchy were awful. I liked what they did for the town and that they protected it. I looked up when Tig and a Doctor came back in.  
  
- **Tig POV** -  
  
I watched her while the Doc told her she was fine and could leave sometime tomorrow, being pregnant and all they wanted to keep an eye one her. She sighed and nodded. She hadn't seemed scared that I was a Son, just surprised but still I knew what the people of Charming thought of the Sons. After the Doc left I figured I should leave too.   
"Well, I'm gonna head out, I'm sure you want to rest and all..." I didn't really want to leave, she looks so young and fragile laying there all bandaged up.  
"You're gonna leave?" She asked looking... _was that sad?_ I nodded "Unless you want me to stay? I figured you would be scared that I'm a Son."   
"Why would that scare me? You helped me, kept me safe." I nodded and sat down again.   
"Did you want me to call anyone for you? Family? I didn't know what to tell the nurses and there was no one on file for you here." She shook her head.   
"There is no family, but I should call me job.They need me to work tonight and that isn't gonna happen. I nodded and handed her my phone, then stepped out to give her some privacy. I heard from out in the hall " _Hey it's Y/N, I can't come in tonight can you cover my routine?.... No, I really can't I know its short noti-... No! I'll be there tomorrow night for my set I swear, please just for one night... Thank you so much... Ok It won't happen again... Bye._ "   
Routine? What was she a pregnant stripper? I shrugged and waited for a minute before I returned. She had her eyes closed so I grabbed my phone and went to call Clay to fill him in. He said that I was getting soft when I told him I didn't want to leave her. I figured since she was resting I should go get something for her to wear when she gets released tomorrow... damn I am acting soft. I felt like a fuckin peeping Tom when I went to get her clothes, and I was surprised that it bothered me. Usually I didn't give a damn.  
  
- **Y/N POV** -  
  
I didn't mean to doze off and when I woke up Tig was gone. I didn't like the pang that I felt from that, he was practically a stranger to me. I looked up when I heard the door open _Tom_. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked in an icy tone  
"I came to check on you baby, don't be like that." He put his hands in his pockets and whined at me.   
"Get out you cheating piece of shit and move your shit out of my house." He shook his head and gave me a sad look.  
"Baby, It wasn't what it looked like, nothing was happening, you know you need me."  
" **Need you?** I never **needed** you Tom, and yes it was _exactly_ what i think it was, you were fucking another girl on my couch. Now I'm gonna say this once, if your shit isn't out of my house by the time I get home tomorrow I'm going to light it and you on fucking fire. Now get out and don't come back." I told him in a deadly calm voice. The door opened and Tig walked in. I noticed Tom went pale and smiled softly.  
"Hey Tig." He looked at me and gave a small smile.   
"Hey sweetheart." He swung his head and looked at Tom "The fuck are you doin' here?"   
"He was just leaving, weren't you Tom?" I gave him a death glare and he nodded, half running from the room. I sighed, closing my eyes and counting to ten.  
"You ok?" I nodded and opened my eyes to look up at him.  
"Trying to calm down he pissed me off."   
"I heard, I threatened to light him on fire too" I chuckled  
"Thanks for that" He nodded and pulled a backpack off his back and handed it to me.   
"I brought you some stuff from home, and I have a guy coming to fix your door.... I kinda kicked it down when I heard you scream." He looked sheepish and I couldn't stop a laugh. "And I owe you a gnome."   
"Those creepy fuckin' things were there when I moved in, please tell me you killed them all?" He shook his head and laughed.  
"I only killed one." Damn. Oh well.   
"Well, thanks for the rescue, you didn't have to do that, and the clothes."   
"Its what we do, the Sons protect." I nodded  
"I know." He looked surprised "I don't have a problem with you or the Sons Tig, I like what you guys do. Sometimes you have to get a little dirty to keep it clean ya know." I shrugged and looked at my hands.  
  
\- **Tigs POV**  
  
Wow. She gets it, no one outside the club ever gets it. He smiled to himself and looked at her, she was tiny, 5'4 maybe 5'5, brown curly hair, sparkling blue eyes, and her hands looked so small and delicate. "How old are you?" I blurted out and she looked up at him surprised.  
"I'm 25, how old are you?"   
"Old enough" I answered with a wink and she fuckin' _blushed_ talk about being fuckin' cute. We talked a little more before she fell asleep again. I stayed until the nurse came in and told me visiting hours were over. I nodded and kissed Y/N's head before I left, I told her I'd be back to see her tomorrow but I knew she didn't hear me.   
I swung by the club house to see Clay before I went home, I figured I'd go fix her door and clean up so she wouldn't have to do it, it didn't take long since the damage was mostly in the living room. I was halfway through when it hit me, I was acting like some pussy whipped idiot. I sighed and shook my head. I'll go out and get laid after this, find a dirty Crow Eater and get some kinks out.  
  
***** **The Next Morning** *****  
  
\- **Y/N POV** -  
  
I woke up to the nurse waking me up for breakfast. I shook my head and asked when I could leave. She said that she had the discharge papers whenever the Doctor said I could leave. I nodded and started to get up, I had to pee. I didn't hear the door open so when I came out and saw Tig I jumped and squeaked like an idiot. He jumped and laughed.   
"Easy sweetheart it's just me."  
"I figured you had better stuff to do besides visit a stranger in the hospital." I muttered as I climbed back in bed.   
"Hey you're not a stranger anymore. I know your name and where you live." He grinned and I rolled my eyes.   
"Wow Tig, I don't know if that's good or bad yet" I chuckled and he shook his head.   
"You wound me! I thought we were friends Y/N." I smiled.  
"We are, I just remember you arguing with a goat once in the middle of the night and yellin' about how scary dolls are.... You're not the most normal of neighbors dear." He looked amused and nodded.  
"I have to agree darlin' you have a straight up wack job for a neighbor" Said a voice from the door way. Tig and I both looked up and saw a man with blonde hair and blonde facial hair.   
"Jax, what are you doin' here? Club need me?" Jax shook his head.  
"I'm here to see Abel, thought I'd come meet the lady who had you acting like a gentleman." I just watched as they were talking, I didn't know what to say. Tig was acting different because of me? I didn't do anything to make him do that. I felt the baby moving and put a hand to my stomach, Tig looked over at me when I moved.  
"Y/N this is Jax Teller, Jax this is Y/N." I smiled and gave an awkward wave.  
"Hey darlin' it's nice to meet you." He smiled at me and Tig rolled his eyes.   
"Jax stop flirting brother, its not appropriate for a hospital." I flushed and looked down, Jax seemed nice but I felt more comfortable with Tig.   
"I guess you'll have to bring her by the club house when she feels better then" Jax said with an amused look, he nodded at Tig and left.  
"Jax is the VP of he club." Tig said and I nodded.   
"He seems young." was all I said.   
"He is, doesn't think ahead much." I get the impression that Tig doesn't think very much of Jax.   
"Oh, not that i'm not happy to see you and all but why are you here?"  
"You're happy to see me? Great!" He smiled and rolled his eyes. "You had no way to get home, So I brought your car with me today so that I could take you." _Oh_  
"That was sweet of you. Thank you Tig." He grimaced  
"Hey, I'm not sweet alright sweetheart, I'm evil or something and definitely bad ass." I laughed and nodded.   
"Of course you are. A total baddy. My mistake and apologies." He gave an approving nod.  
The Doctor walked in and gave the ok for me to leave and I was beyond relieved. I knew my house was a mess but it was definitely better than here. Tig helped me out of bed and grabbed the back pack before I could. He shook his head and mumbled an "I got it." and shooed me away towards the door. It didn't take long for Tig to get me home, even though he looked uncomfortable in the car. He was insistent that he drive "I'm not letting you drive, you just got released from the hospital." I neglected to tell him that I would be driving to work later.   
"Is that a new door?" I asked even though I knew that it was. I sighed when he nodded I couldn't afford a new door. "I'll pay you back somehow."   
"No you won't. I broke your door, I replaced it." I looked over at him as he walked me to said door.   
"The whole 'I'm a badass' thing you have goin' for you is great Tiggy, but I **won't** let you always get away with it." He threw back his head and laughed.  
"Oh sweetheart you are priceless, If you knew how much of a bastard I was you would be to scared to say that to me." I rolled my eyes and want inside.   
"You coming?" I asked without even turning around.  
  
\- **Tig POV** -  
  
I followed her in and shook my head, in awe or stupidity I wasn't sure yet, she didn't seem to care that I just told her I was a jackass. I didn't notice that she was looking around until she spoke.  
"Thank you for cleaning up, I know that it was a big mess. I threw a lot of dolls at him." _Dolls?_ "Tom had this creepy collection of porcelain dolls that he loved, they took up that shelf there." She motioned to the now empty one on the wall next to me. "Hand painted clothes and all, he was really proud of them."   
"I fuckin' hate dolls." She nodded and high fived me.   
"He moved them in when I was at work and refused to take them down. I _hated_ them." She walked over and took one of my big hands in hers. "But really _thank you_ I really appreciate it." She squeezed it gently before she let go and moved to the kitchen.   
"I told you Y/N its what we do... What time do you need to get to work?" She looked at me in confusion   
"Not till 7 why?" It was 5:30 now, not enough time.  
"You need your brakes changed they squeak like a mother fucker, but I'll have to take it later that isn't enough time." My guys like to dick around.  
"I'll take it in after I get paid. You don't hav-"   
"I know I don't have to, but I'm gonna." I cut her off didn't she know where I worked? Stubborn woman.   
" _Fine_. I have to get ready for work, there is meatloaf and potatoes in the fridge, make a plate. I'm gonna take a shower, make yourself at home Tiggy."   
She was offering to feed me, and she left me alone in her house while she was naked and wet, we are gonna have to talk about safety it seems. I sighed and went to make some meatloaf because I was hungry. _Not_ because she told me to, and she probably needed to eat before she left for work.   
She came out about 45 minutes later dressed in a black slip dress with a longer lace layer over it, black heels, and her hair was half up half down and curly as always, her make up was soft but pretty. Definitely not a stripper to classy.  
"You look hot, and your plate is in the microwave." She rolled her eyes and laughed.   
"Thank you, this is the only work out fit that still fits. I'll save the plate for later though I am not hungry." I shook my head  
"You didn't eat today and that green bean needs food." She sighed  
"You're not gonna let it go are you?" I shook my head and she went to get the plate.  
" _Yum_ " she said in a sarcastic tone. I heard her mumbling something that sounded like 'Bossy son of a bitch' and grinned. I like her.   
"I can take you to work and pick you up later if you want?" she shook her head.   
"I don't get off until 2 am thanks though" she finished eating and got her purse so that she could leave, I followed her out and watched her lock up.  
"I'll come check on you tomorrow but here is my cell number call if you need anything." I gave her a slip of paper with my name and number on it.   
"Alexander? Aw that's so cute you look kinda like an Alexander." I growled at her "I mean rugged and manly so manly." she laughed and got into her car, driving off yelling "See you later Tiggy!" out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tig comes and visits you at work

\- **F/N POV** -  
  
Working as a lounge singer had it's ups and downs. Some nights the songs just seemed tired and some nights I was just tired. My boss had given me a hard time about calling in last night and didn't even care why. I was taking my break when I felt a tug on my arm.  
"You're really good baby." I heard a slurred voice tell me, looking up I saw a drunk guy wobbling on his feet.  
"Thank you sir." I said with a polite smile and I tried to pry my arm out of his grip. "I should get back up there."  
"No wait I wanted to talk to you for a minute." He griped me tighter and I knew I was going to have a bruise in the morning. I sighed and motioned at the bar tender to come get this guy off of me. We had a been working together long enough to talk with a look. He came to my rescue and I went back to work, only a few more hours and I was free for the weekend. I loved my job but my head was beginning to hurt, I should have taken one of the pills the Doctor gave me before I left. Oh well.  
I didn't notice if Tig was home or not when I pulled in, my head was killing me and I just wanted to sleep. I took a pill, changed into a huge t-shirt and shorts, and crash landed on the bed with a sigh. When I woke up the next morning I went to get the mail and I noticed that my car was gone, then i noticed the sticky note stuck to my front door. _Took your car to get brakes done be back soon -T_ I growled and went to get my phone and that slip of paper. I am a goddamn grown up, I can take care of my own car! _ring_ _ring_  
'hello'  
"Where the fuck is my car?"  
'Good morning F/N, I take it you got my note?'  
"Tig! I have an ultrasound appointment in an hour! How did you even get a key to my fucking car?" I yelled at him  
'Well I didn't know that! Sorry I'll take you to your appointment calm the fuck down'  
"You know why you didn't know that? Because I'm a Goddamn adult, I don't need to tell my daddy where I'm going anymore Alex!"  
'Did you just call me daddy?' I sighed  
"Ya know what? Fuck this I'll take my bike." And I hung up on him. I hadn't ridden my Dyna since last week but I knew it would be fine. I brushed my hair and took my the remaining make up from last night before I got dressed in jeans, boots, a t-shirt and a thick jacket. It was almost time to leave so I went and got my bike warmed up. I didn't hear Tig pull up since he was in a truck.  
"What are you doing?" I jumped and turned to him.  
"Water the flowers, what does it fucking look like?" I was still mad at him.  
"Get off the bike, lets go I have the truck." I shook my head and put on my helmet, I knew I should listen to him... but I wasn't gonna. I waved and blew him a kiss as I drove off. He looked mad and that gave me a small feeling of glee.  
  
\- **Tig POV** -  
  
Fucking stubborn girl! What the hell was she thinking, I came all the way back to give her a ride and she is gonna act like a fucking bratty teenager, _fine_. I went back to TM and finished her car. I had a great idea in mind.  
"What are you grinning at?" Juice asked me from the office. "You thinking about your new lady friend?" I grimaced. Did everyone fuckin' know?  
"What lady friend? I got some girl claiming I knocked her up?" Juice shook his head  
"Jax mentioned that you had a new lady in your life. Neighbor or something." He smiled "I think it'd be good for you to have somethin' stable."  
"Do I look like a guy who wants to be stable to you Juicey? I am not looking to be tied down and I was just helping out my neighbor. She was caught her old man cheating and he was beating on her, what was I supposed to do?"  
"Pathetic man, she ok?" He asked shaking his head.  
"Yeah she's fine, Threw a bunch of his glass dolls at him before he took her down." I said with a grin  
"His dolls?" I nodded and Juice busted up laughing as he went back to work. I looked through the old tools until I found what I was looking for. I took her car home when it was done and waited for her to have to use it.  
  
She didn't disappoint. It was 6 pm the next night when she came banging on my door.  
"Tig I'm going to murder you!" She sounded pissed! I laughed and went to get the door.  
"F/N! What a lovely surprise!" I greeted in a cheery tone.  
"Fuckin' funny Tig, Take it off." She looked up at me and her eyes were on fire.  
"I can't. You're grounded. You wanted to act like a brat then you get treated like one." I leaned against the door frame.  
"I acted like a brat?! Tig you basically stole my car! I was left almost stranded and you act like I'm being irrational. If I took your bike to go mess with it without telling you you would be pissed off too."  
"I didn't steal it! I took it to get its brakes changed so you didn't die!" I shouted at her I wasn't gonna admit that she was right, she didn't back down. "And you had to just take off on that bike like a pouting child when I had a truck to take you to your appointment. You didn't even thank me for it either! You just stormed off!" I slammed my hand into the door frame and she flinched.  
"Tig, I'm pregnant! That means I'm a hormonal wreck, growing another human will do that alright!? I really do appreciate the brakes and I'll pay you back! But you are treating me like I am 5 not 25! I am an adult and I have been alone for a long time. Just stop ok? Just stop and take that damn thing off my steering wheel, we can go back to nodding at each other from our drive ways like we did before."  
"I'm not gonna do that F/N. You are alone, you are young and I'm gonna look out for you so get used to it. maybe I am a little over bearing but I saw you laying unconscious and bleeding on the ground and that isn't something I'm going to forget for a while so suck it up and let me take care of you for a while. What were you thinking anyway taking off on that motorcycle? Are you nuts?" I was yelling again.  
"I'm sorry you had to see that but you didn't have to help me! And fuck that 'It's what we do nonsense' Tig. You could have just pretended not to hear and you know it. I am glad that you helped me and baby boy here, but you need to realize that I can't start counting on you. We both know that you aren't the type to be domestic and I don't want to make you feel like you have to be. By the way I've been riding that Dyna since i was 16 I'll have you know, I know how to handle it." She looked up at me with her bug blue eyes begging me to take the out that she was giving me, but I _couldn't_.  
"It's a boy?" I looked at her belly and she nodded. "I can be domestic! If i wanted to be I think! That's besides the fuckin' point, You can count on me without having to give up your freedom or mine, I can't just pretend that I don't know you because I do know and I think that we can be good for each other."  
  
- **Y/N POV** -  
  
Why couldn't he just take the out? It would have been so much easier if he left before I could get attached to him. I knew that he would never stay, that this wouldn't work, that I would end up alone again and it would be fucked up. But maybe he was right, maybe we could do this without straying to far from where we were now.  
"Fine Tig, but you _have_ to stop treating me like a child. You're not my daddy... yet" I winked at him and he smirked.  
"I'll work on it if you stop acting like a spoiled teenager." I sighed and stuck my tongue out at him.  
"Fine. Truce?" I held out my hand for him to shake.  
"Truce." He shook my hand and left behind a small key. I looked up at his confused  
"For the steering wheel" I grinned squealed and jumped on him in a hug.  
"You hungry? I'd kill for a greasy burger." I asked me when he hugged me back  
"Sure, I could eat." He seemed fine with the hug so I didn't apologize for it. I grabbed his cut off the hook by the door, handed it to him, and tugged him out the door.  
"Lets go! Hungry mama over here" He laughed and went to follow me to the car. But I stopped at his bike.  
"You want to ride? I didn't put mine away yet since I didn't think you would free my car." He laughed and looked at me for a minute.  
"You sure you know what you're doing? I don't want baby boy born with a dented head or anything." I laughed and nodded and jogged to get my bike. We met at the end of our driveways and I told him to lead the way to the diner. I backed into the parking space next to his with ease and he nodded.  
"Ok fine, You know what you're doing. I apologize for overreacting."  
"It's fine Alex, I get it." I kissed his cheek and he grinned.  
"Isn't that cute, The biker and his pregnant whore." I looked up and saw a few guys watching us from the sidewalk. Tig growled and I patted his arm to reassure him. I was going to ignore it but apparently Tig didn't know how.  
"What did you say? I don't think I heard you right." He asked in a low voice, climbing off his bike and taking off his helmet.  
"I said It was cute to see you and your whore boy, I didn't stutter." I sighed and took off my helmet too. I tried to get Tig's attention but he was avidly not looking at me.  
"That's what it sounded like, but see she isn't a whore. I get that you were confused since that is all you have experience with, but you need to apologize to the lady." He looked at me and smiled softly before turning his crazy eyes on the guy.  
"Tig, It's fine lets just go." I said softly. I didn't want to see anyone get beat up.  
"Nah sweetheart this will just take a second, really."  
"Yeah Tig, why doncha just go on inside and get you're baby mama some food huh?" The guy mocked and I started to lose my patience.  
"Look pal maybe you have a thing against bikers and that's fine but if you could fuck off that would be great." I didn't realize that I was getting closer to him until Tig reached out a hand to stop me. I shook him off and stood in front of the asshole.  
"You need to teach your bitch some manners son." He looked at Tig before he looked down at me. "Maybe you should go inside now and let the men handle this." I looked down and laughed before I kneed him in the balls and when he leaned forward I slammed me knee into his face.  
"Maybe you shouldn't take us whores for granted asshole." I looked up and saw Tig staring open mouthed at me and smiled.  
"Ready dear?" I asked him and he walked over and pulled me into a hug that lifted me off the ground. I looked at the guys friends "Might want to get him home and put some ice on that..." Tig busted up laughing and carried me inside still wrapped in the hug. We ate and then Tig had to go meet the guys at the club house so I told him I could get home on my own but he insisted. He walked me to my door and leaned down to press his lips to mine.  
"See ya later sweetheart, call if you need me." I nodded and he left. I watered my yard, cleaned the kitchen, living room, bathroom and was just cleaning my room and getting ready to do laundry when my phone started ringing.  
"Hello?"  
"F/N? can you come into work? Emma called in sick." I sighed I _could_ use the money and tips  
"Sure I can do that. I'll be there soon." They just had to wait to call and ask me.  
"Thanks F/N!" and the call ended. I started getting ready and went to leave but thought Tig would like to know. I found a work flier and wrote a note on the back of it. 'Got called into work, talk to ya later - Y/I'. I taped it to his front door and left.  
  
- **Tig POV** -  
  
Her car wasn't in the driveway and the house was dark where could she be? I wondered as I climbed off my bike. He checked his phone, no missed calls. I saw something taped to me front door and went to get it. _Oh_. I flipped the flier over. _A lounge?_ That's where she works? It was only 11:30 maybe he should go check it out. He pulled out his phone and waited for it to get picked up. "Hey Juice, you busy?"  
'Nah, just at the club house why?'  
"Want to go to check something out with me?"  
'Sure man tell me where' He did and told Juice he'd meet him there in a few. He pulled up and went inside, Juice still wasn't here so he sat at the bar waiting for him. He heard the music start up and saw _F/N?_ on stage singing. Juice came in and sat next to him  
"What the hell are we doing here?" I pointed at you  
"Neighbor" Was all I said and Juice laughed  
"The angel singing is the neighbor you helped? You didn't tell me she was hot, or pregnant." Juice turned his head to the side to check you out and I smacked him on the back of the head.  
"No. Bad Juicey." She sounded great, and she looked great too. I noticed the hand shaped bruise on her arm and cocked his head, I know that I didn't grab you and that you didn't have that before you left for work yesterday.  
"Ok folks, its time for me to take a break, I'll be back in 15." She announced and stepped off the stage.  
"Are you gonna talk to her" Juice asked and I nodded watching her. I saw some guy grab her arm in the same place as the bruise and I growled.  
"Dude, calm down she will shake him off." Juice said since he was watching too. You said something to the guy and smiled gently trying to pull your arm away. The guy held on and stepped closer as you stepped back and Tig was getting mad. He stood up and started walking over to you.  
"No sir, I don't do private shows, this isn't that kind of place but I think my bar tender can tell you of one." You looked for the bar tender but didn't see him. You did see Tig however and you beamed at him.  
"Hey baby" I said and wrapped an arm around your waist. The guy let go and backed up a few steps. You cuddled into my chest and mumbled a "Thank you." when I leaned down to kiss your head.  
"C'mon lets get you a seat before your breaks over." I gave the guy a death glare and he walked off. I took her over to Juice and he was grinning at me.  
"Wow Tig you didn't even touch that guy." Juice smiled at Y/N as she sat down and I introduced them.  
"F/N this is Juice, Juice this is F/N." She smiled and shook his hand  
"Nice to meet you"  
"Likewise, you're the one who is taming the beast huh?" Juice asked with a laugh and F/N shook her head.  
"He doesn't need taming, at least not that I noticed." I smiled when Juice looked shocked  
"Are you kidding? He's like a wild animal and don't even get me started on his hygiene. Juice shuddered and she looked up at me and stood.  
"Here sit." I sat and she went to get another chair but I pulled her into my lap. She looked at Juice and laughed.  
"A wild animal huh? If anything he might be a mama bear since he is so overprotective, but he has always been nice to me Juice."  
"Hey I am nice!" I said outraged "And I'm not a fuckin' mama bear Y/N." I felt a nudge from her belly and rubbed the spot when she jumped and went to rub it.  
"Really?" Juice said with a smile "How did you do it? C'mon was there a code word or somethin?"  
"Well I did call him daddy once?" She said innocently and Juice looked disgusted. I barked out a laugh and nodded.  
"Yeah Juicey maybe if you call me daddy I'll be nice to you too." I winked at him and he gagged.  
"I gotta get back up there, I'll see you guys later, It was nice to meet you Juice." She said and stood up.  
"It was great to meet you F/N, I can't wait to see you again." Juice smiled at her.  
"I'll be here when you get off, I want to make sure you get home ok." She smiled  
"Go home Alex, I'll be fine." I grimaced and shook my head. I pulled her close and whispered in her ear  
"I want to watch you sing. I'm staying." and I watched her flush as I kissed her cheek and she walked away.  
"Dude she is great! I might have to take her for a ride." I looked at Juice with cold eyes.  
"You won't be taking her anywhere. She isn't up for grabs." He held his hands up and looked at the bar top.  
"I was just kidding _Alex_ , I know that she is your girl." I didn't know how to feel about that but I knew that I didn't want anyone else to have her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Tig talk a little about yourselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so the stuff I write about Tigs past is all supposition since the show didn't really talk much about his past. If you don't like it then you can change it to suit you! :D Thanks for reading!!! <3

***** **Three Weeks Later**  
  
\- **Y/N POV** -  
  
After Tig came to visit me at work things kind of shifted in how our dynamics worked. He started calling to check in during the day (which was awkward at first), He would remind me to eat more and got mad when I skipped meals, and I enjoyed harassing him right back. I would wake him up at 6 am with breakfast since he liked to harp on me eating so much (Hungover Tig is not fun FYI), I brought him a nice porcelain doll for his bed when he realized I was afraid of chickens and he put up pictures of them all over my house. And last but not least I bought him a body wash kit, which wasn't a big thing until he realized it smelled like cotton candy and that the smell lasted for a while. Juice called me from Tig's phone to profess his undying love to me after that happened.   
Tig brought up that he doesn't really know that much about me after we had finished dinner one night. I was doing dishes and he was stacking stuff into the fridge.   
"What kind of stuff do you want to know?" I asked, he didn't seem like the type to tell life stories.   
"Uh I dunno anything? Like where are you from?"   
"I was born in Lebanon Kansas. What about you?" I kept washing and he started stacking things in the dishwasher.   
"Charming born and raised." I nodded and waited for him to ask more since he started the topic.   
"Favorite dog?" I could tell he was nervous and had no idea what to ask so I figured I could help him out.  
"Pit bull, I haven't had a chance to get a new one since my old one passed away a few years back. You? You seem like an animal lover."  
"Same, How do you figure that I'd be an animal lover?"   
"Because you might be bat chit crazy, but you have a kind soul Tiggy." I finished the dishes and dried my hands before turning to face him. "What all the questions?"   
"Juice started asking about you the other day and I didn't know most of what he wondered. I decided that I wanted to know." He shrugged  
"Makes sense. C'mon lets lay down my back hurts, you can keep fifty questioning me." I took his hand and led him to my room. It wasn't abnormal anymore to have him laying with me.   
"Do you have any tattoos?" I nodded and turned around, lifting up my shirt to show him the ornate angel wings on my back. Then I rolled my pants down to show him the flying crow on my hip. He touched my wings and then my hip.   
He rolled up his sleeve to show me his forearm tattoo, It was a girl wrapped around a sword with a banner that said 'Death before dishonor' then he pulled down his collar and showed me a little girl holding a smoking gun, then he pulled his arm out of its sleeve and showed me his Son's Reaper.   
"That's it." I nodded and laid back down on the bed.   
"Do you have any kids?" He asked and I shook my head  
"This one will be my first. Do you?" He stilled and then nodded.   
"Fawn and Dawn, Yes those are their names I didn't get a say, I don't see them very much maybe once or twice a year, they are maybe little younger than you age wise." I nodded and wiggled around trying to get comfy.  
"I never planned on having kids, My parents made it known that I ruined their lives and I was afraid I'd be a bad parent. But I couldn't abort him, I never even thought about it." He nodded and rubbed a hand over my belly. "Oh that reminds me" I got up and went to find my bag, I pulled out the ultrasound picture to give him. "Here, I didn't know if you'd want one but I thought I'd offer."  
"When did you get this one taken?"   
"Yesterday, I has an appointment for a 3D one too but the machine was down so I had to reschedule it but they did give me this one."  
"I coulda gone with ya." He said not taking his eyes off the black and white picture.   
"Um you can go to the 3D if you want? Its in three days at 2 pm." He looked up at me and nodded.   
"Did you ever go to college?" I shook my head  
"No I jumped from high school to underage bar tending, then I went to dancing for a short while, singing is where I ended up next. My boss at the strip club heard me singing and wanted me to have something better, she put in a good word with the owner of the lounge." He nodded and looked at me.   
"Maybe I could get a dance sometime." He chuckled and flinched when I hit him with a pillow.   
"Oh sure, Pregnancy lap dances are all the rage these days." I rolled my eyes and he pulled me closer to him.  
" I was a Marine straight out of school, that's how I met JT, Bobby, and Piney. We wanted the world outside the military to be a better place and we knew this town needed a major helping hand." He put my head on his shoulder " So when we got out we decided to start the club, make Charming better, keep it safe, and open other sister charters all around the US to keep theirs cities safe. We just want the world to be better."   
"I can picture you as a Marine, but you fit as a Son too." He smiled   
"I can't really see you as a stripper you seem to innocent."  
"I am innocent! I didn't lose my virginity until I was 24. Tom and I never even had sex." I laughed at his shocked look.   
"This isn't Tom's kid?" I shook my head   
"I uh I don't know the father, There was a party at the lounge and I got dragged into the back room, I-I don't remember much after I got grabbed." I went to pull away from him but he held me to him.   
"Nah don't pull away baby, that wasn't your fault. You got pregnant from your first time?" I nodded "Ok, so uh did you ever meet any of the Sons before me?"   
"I know Piney. He hangs out at the lounge a lot. I take food up to his cabin every few weeks and cook for him so he doesn't starve, but since I got pregnant he didn't want me driving all that way by myself."  
"Piney? how did you two meet?" I laughed at the tone he used  
"Honestly? he tried to hit on me." I laughed when Tig gagged "Then he wanted to set me up with his son."   
" _Opie_ ?" Tig gripped me harder and I shrugged  
"I never got a name from him, after that night he would save me a seat and I would talk to him on my breaks. He knew what happened to me though because He saw my face and body bruised. He yelled at my boss and when he didn't do anything he refused to come back to the lounge."  
"He never said anything." Tig sounded upset so I sat up and looked at him.   
"That's because I asked him not too. I didn't want to involve anymore people into it." I ran my hand down his chest. "Don't be mad at Piney, it wouldn't have changed anything." He nodded and looked up at me before slowly leaning up to my kiss me. The baby kicked like crazy when our lips touched and I laughed and put his hand on it so he could feel.   
"Hey little dude, behave I'm trying to kiss your mama." He laughed when he got a kick in return.  
  
\- **Tig POV** -  
  
I really liked that she was willing to let me go with her to her appointment, I didn't know how to tell her that I planned on sticking around so i figured I'd show her. She put up with my shit relatively well even if she did get me back in evil ways. I smelled like cotton candy for two Goddamn days. I wasn't going to rush her into anything, especially after what she just told me. I was a bastard but not that kind of one.   
"Maybe you could come to the Club House with me one night, meet the guys?" She nodded and smiled at me.  
I leaned up to kiss her again and she moved to get closer to me. I was kind of surprised that she liked being so close to me, I made most women nervous.  
"Why aren't you scared of me?" I had to know, it was important to me, I **needed** to know.  
"Am I _supposed_ to be scared of you? You've never given me a reason to be." She looked at me confused "Sure you can be intense, but I don't think for second that you would hurt me." She looked at me and waited for me to say something. I started thinking of all the men i'd killed, all the things I've done and I shook my head. This is _wrong_. I can't be a- a what father to this kid? Ha!I screwed up Fawn and Dawn I can't ask her to be my old lady. This can't work.  
"Tig?" She asked when I didn't say anything.  
"I-I should go. I forgot that I have club stuff to do." I nudged her off of me and slid off the bed. "I'll uh talk to you later on."  
"Tig what's wrong?" She asked as I was walking down the hall. "Alex?" I almost stopped at the sad tone in her voice but I _couldn't_. I couldn't be what she needed, what she deserved.   
I got on my bike and went to the club house, I needed a Crow Eater that's all, Just needed to get back on the right page. "Hey baby, where have you been lately?" Gemma asked him and he started to think that maybe he just needed to talk to her. He told her about F/N and everything that happened from that day at the house to tonight and she told him  
"Stop being an idiot Tig, I know that you love her, if you don't talk to her about it then you are going to miss your shot at what you really deserve." Was she right? Could he do this for both of them? I heard Clay calling and knew something big was going down so I pushed that to the back burner for the time being, I'd talk with her tomorrow.  
  
\- **Y/N POV** -  
  
I hadn't heard from Tig in a week, I tried to call him to ask if he still wanted to go to the 3D appointment but he didn't answer. I guess he changed his mind. It made sense, I knew that he wouldn't be able to stick around, I was just hoping that I was wrong. I still went, I was excited to see my little man in 3D. It was so amazing to see him swimming around in there, there is nothing like it, I got two DVD's made I told myself it was for back up in case something happened to the first, but I found myself slipping the second DVD into Tig's mailbox before I headed into my house one day alter that week. I had to work tonight so I went to take a nap for a few hours.   
I was just opening the door to leave when I saw Tig standing there. Little man started kicking and I rubbed my belly as I looked at him. He was holding the DVD case in his hands and I knew that he watched it. I stepped out the door and locked it with out saying anything to him, when I started walking to my car he finally spoke.  
"F/N? Wait..." I shook my head and got in the car, started it and drove away. There was nothing to say. I was sad and glad when Tig didn't show up at work that night, Juice however did show up.   
"What did you do to Tig?" He asked and I looked up at him from my seat.  
"What?"   
"He is acting all mopey and moody and hasn't mentioned you in a few days."  
"He hasn't mentioned me because _he_ left. This isn't on me Juice, one minute we are talking about 3 D ultrasounds and he's asking why I'm not scared of him, and the next he is leaving to do 'club business' and I haven't heard from him since." Juice looked awkward when I started to tear up and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Why are you here?" I asked him   
"I- Well- I just wanted to find out what happened, Gemma is mad at Tig and Tig is acting like a jerk. I was going to yell at you but this isn't your fault so now I' here to come up with a plan to fix it."   
"I don't know Gemma and I don't think I want to fix it. I told Tig I didn't want to start depending on him because it would crush me when he left and he said that it would be ok. Well none of this is fucking ok. I have to get back to work." I'll see you later Juice. He was still sitting there when I got off work so I sat outside to talk with him.  
"I think I have a plan if you want to hear it." I nodded and he spoke very fast. "Ok, so we are having a club party tomorrow night and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, not as a date because you're Tigs, well kinda but not really, but you will be. _But_ he will think it's a date and get jealous right? Then he will have to talk to you and probably kill me, but still! What do you think?" I tried to make sense of that and then laughed.  
"Juice that makes a very small amount of sense, but sure. Why not. What should I wear to a club party?" He laughed and told me jeans and a low cut shirt would be fine since most girls dressed like sluts for these parties. I figured I have something from my stripper days that would be ok.   
"Should I ride my bike and meet you there?" He shook his head   
"I'll pick you up at 8 ok?" I nodded and headed home to sleep. Tig was home which was shocking since he hadn't been home all week.  
I was ready when Juice showed up. I was wearing black jeans, a black tank top that was slit in the backs to show my angel wings and black leather boots. my hair was curled and I had on a little bit of make up. I looked pretty hot, even with the baby bump.  
"Wow F/N! You look great" I smiled and followed him outside.   
"Thanks Juice you don't look so bad yourself." It didn't take us long to get to the club house, and once we got there I was feeling nervous. Juice took my hand and led me inside.  
"Relax F/N just have a good time and act like you like me." He mumbled and I laughed  
"I do like you Juice." He grinned and led me over to a woman, she had dark hair with blonde streaks, was wearing skinny jeans, a black lace tank top and a black leather jacket.  
"Gemma, I want you to meet someone." She looked at me and smiled.   
"F/N right? Tig's friend?"   
"I guess I'm Juices friend now." She chuckled and nodded   
"I like that idea. Tig is here already, by the pool tables Juice, why don't you get her a drink?" Juice took my hand again and led me around to the bar. I ordered a sprite and he ordered a water.   
"I don't drink very often." He said when I gave him a questioning look.   
"So what do you want to do now Juicey fruit?" He smiled at the nickname and leaned closer to me.   
"Well I want you to laugh since Tig is looking over here right now." I leaned back and chuckled burying my head against his chest and blushing.   
"I think that we should dance, don't you?" He asked and I nodded.   
"I used to be a stripper so if I grind on you will you faint or something?" He looked at me wide eyed and shook his head.  
  
\- **Tig POV** -  
  
Son of a bitch! She came here with Juice! Juice fucking invited her knowing that I l- care for her. Juice was leaning in to talk to her and she was laughing. _What the fuck?_ He led her to the dance floor and I was fuming mad. She looked great, her top was showing off her tattoo, and she was rubbing against Juice and he had his hands on her. I growled and scared the crow eater that was trying to get my attention. She started to grind against Juice and I lost it. I stormed over to her and pulled her off of him, and I tugged her outside.   
"What the fuck are you doing? Are you fucking kidding me F/N?" She started laughing and I looked at her with crazy eyes. "What's so fucking funny? huh? You acting like a whore isn't that funny to me, did you even think about how you'd look grinding on him like that? Because it looked tacky. He isn't going to wind up being your next baby daddy F/N he doesn't stick around after he gets what he wants." She slapped me across the face. Hard.   
"Fuck you Tig, You're only mad that I wasn't grinding on you. Which is your own fucking fault since you bailed on me. I told Juice that me coming here with him wouldn't make you jealous because you didn't care about me, and I was right, you clearly don't fucking want me here. That's what is so fucking funny to me you, It's nice to know what you really think of me though, that i'm looking for someone to be my baby daddy, nice Tig really fucking nice. I hope you rot in hell you asshole." He winced at the tone that I used and I stormed away from him and back into the club house to find Juice. He looked up and paled at the expression on my face.   
"Will you take me home please? I'm fucking done here." He nodded and took me outside  
"What happened? It didn't work?" I shook my head.  
"He called me a whore and said that you weren't in line to be my baby daddy, like i fucking asked him to be my kids dad. That _never_ happened and I'm the one who told him not to waste his time in the first place. He insisted Juice, I didn't pursue him." I was sobbing and he wrapped me into a hug.  
"I know honey. Don't cry its ok. Shhh." He rubbed my back and let me cry. "Walk the fuck away. Now." He said in a dark voice and I looked up to see Tig standing there.   
"Why? If anyone should go its her, How could you Juice, you know that I love her and you still asked her out. I thought I could count on you to help me with this so I didn't screw it up but I did that on my own and you just slid right in." I pulled away from Juice.  
"Juice and I aren't together. This whole fake date was Juice's idea to get you to talk to me, since it was killing me that I hadn't heard from you. I _missed_ you Alex. I fell in love with you and you bailed on me. I don't know what I did but I'm _sorry_. I just wanted you to talk to me." I shook my head and motioned for Juice to get on the bike. He did and started it up. I looked at Tig one last time and said "I'm sorry" before I slid on the bike and Juice drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

I hit the 6 month mark of my pregnancy and decided that I needed to stop moping and go buy some maternity clothes. None of mine fit anymore and I really needed some stuff to wear for work. I had only ran into Tig once since the night of the part a month ago. He looked like shit and I knew that I didn't look any better. I just wanted to go back to that day where he came to the door and listen to what he had to say. Then maybe this whole thing would be fixed. I got to the store and ran into a familiar face.   
"Hey darlin' how are you?"   
"Hey Gemma, I'm ok, how are you?"   
"Doin' good, you buying some maternity clothes?" She nodded at the store and I nodded. She smiled and wished me luck but I had to ask.   
"Have you seen Tig lately?" She looked back at me with a sad smile  
"He misses you. He's been looking for a way to talk to you but he is scared you won't speak to him." I nodded  
"If i went to him would he push me away?"   
"No baby, if he does then he is scared. make him talk to you if he tries." I nodded again.  
"Thank you." she smiled and kept walking  
I have to fix this. I found a few things to wear for work and some pants and shirts for home. I took my stuff home and saw that Tig wasn't there so I got dressed in a new shirt and pants and went to the club house to talk to him. I lost some of my nerve when I pulled up until Juice came out to greet me.  
"Hey F/N is everything ok?" I nodded  
"Is Tig here?" He nodded and looked at me wide eyed.  
"He's in the garage alone right now. he's working on his bike. Are you guys talking again?"  
"If this goes as I have planned out in my head we will be." I sighed and looked at him. "How has he been?" Juice just shook his head.  
"Can you make sure we're alone for a little while? I _really_ need to talk to him." He grinned and nodded again and I headed into the garage. I saw Tig he was focused on his bike and didn't hear me come in.  
"Hey." I said and He froze before he looked up at me.  
"Hey" He got up and I took a step closer to him.   
"How have you been?" He looked like hell.   
"Shitty, you?"   
"Been feeling pretty shitty myself." He nodded and stepped closer to me. Well if he was going to be honest...  
" I miss you." I said looking up at him and feeling scared.  
"I missed you too baby, I'm glad you're here." He reached out to touch me with a questioning look and I stepped into his arms. He sighed and held me close to him. "You're bigger then the last time I saw you little man" He chuckled and rubbed my belly on the sides.   
"That happens at 6 months, and the pregnancy brain has kicked in too." His eyes got wide and he nodded at me, He was thinking of what to say.   
"I-I'm _so_ sorry F/N, I ran and then I was such a dick, please please let me make it up to you?" I shook my head and he looked so sad, He thought that it was to late I guess.  
"There isn't anything to make up for Tig, I forgave you the moment you hugged me." I smiled and leaned into him again. "You smell like cotton candy." He groaned and I busted up laughing.   
"I grabbed the wrong bottle and now it wont come off shut up." He pulled away. "Thanks for the DVD, I was going to come with you I really was but the club had a problem and I spaced out on it." I nodded and smiled.  
"I have an appointment at 3 if you want to go with me? you don't have to if you're busy but the option is there." He nodded before I even finished.   
"I wanna go." I grinned and kissed his cheek.   
"Can we come in? Tiggy put your pants back on there is work to be done." Called a voice from the doorway. I looked and saw a chubby guy with long hair and a long beard peeking in. Tig laughed and nodded. A group of guys came in and I went to pull away from Tig but he held on and looked down at me.  
"You're not going anywhere, I think the guys will want to meet you." I nodded and let him introduce me, I met Bobby (The guy who peeked in), Clay (A serious man with a buzz cut and slimy smile), Happy ( An intense guy with a bald head and soft voice), and I already knew Jax and Juice. Jax hugged me but Juice made sure not to get to close to me when Tig looked at him with crazy eyes as he came to stand behind me.   
"So Tiggy this is your lady love huh?" Bobby said and Tig laughed and nodded kissing the top of my head. I felt the baby kick and Tig must have too because he rubbed the spot.   
"Kids gonna be an ass kicker with as much as he kicks my insides." I mumbled and he laughed.   
"Can I feel?" Happy asked and I nodded and stepped towards him taking his hand and putting it on the spot that was getting kicked. He smiled and looked at me.  
"That's fucking awesome. Clay come feel this." Clay stepped forward and put his hand on my belly. the baby kicked him and he laughed.   
"Looks like we have a new Son coming into the world" and Jax nodded.   
"I bet him and Abel will like to play together." I noticed that they were planning for me to be around for a while and Tig was smiling as he came up behind me to put his hands on my sides.   
"Fuck yeah bro, A sons of Sons play date." Everyone laughed, The thought of a Sons of Anarchy member making a play date was hilarious.  
  
\- **Tig POV** -  
  
I couldn't believe it when I looked up and saw her standing there. She looked like hell but I was so happy to see her that I didn't even care. Ok, I cared but that wasn't important right then. I knew that I had to fix this but I had no idea what to say and I just wanted to fuckin' hug her. I couldn't believe that she was willing to just let it go when I was acting like my usual asshole self but I thanked whatever higher power that she did. The guys seem to like her, I knew happy would want to feel the kicking and I was right. When Clay said that another Son was coming into the world, It felt right, it felt true. Bobby and Jax went back to work while Clay and Happy stuck close to Y/N. Happy hadn't moved his hand and was smiling at his hand getting continually kicked. Clay was just watching the interaction and smiling, asking questions occasionally.   
"Tig, I gotta head out, My appointments in like 20 minutes." I nodded and went to grab my cut.   
"You going with her Tigger?" Jax asked and I nodded  
"Fuck yeah I'm going, I wanna see him swimming around in there." F/N laughed and headed to the car, she tossed me the keys before I could ask if I could drive.  
The beginning of the appointment was awkward since the Doc asked if I was the dad, I didn't know what to say and then F/N said no. The Doc just nodded and moved on. Seeing the little man was so amazing, He looked kind of like an alien, but he was a fuckin' awesome alien and I felt fuckin' on top of the world when he started to move around and wave his hands. I looked at F/N and she looked in awe and terrified at the same time. I reached up and took her hand (which was clenched into a white knuckled fist on the bed). She looked over at me and I smiled at her. The Doc cleaned the goo off of her pelvis and said that everything looked normal and that she would see us next month. I helped F/N off the table and we walked outside.   
"That was so fuckin' cool! Did you see him moving his hands and rolling around?" She laughed and nodded. I saw the 3 D DVD but this was different it was live.   
"It feels so weird when he rolls around It was just strange to see it." She looked shell shocked   
"What's wrong, you looked terrified in there and now you seem out of it." She looked everywhere but at me so I walked over to her and took her face in my hands. "Spill it sweetheart."  
"I always get like that after my appointments, I know its real and that he is real, but _seeing_ him and watching the differences from the last appointment makes it terrifying for me. I don't know how to be a mom especially not a single mom. What if I fuck him up Alex?"   
"We're all a little fucked up, and you will know what to do when the time comes. Its instinct and shit, besides you won't be alone. The Sons of Anarchy have claimed that kid and if you don't fuck him up then we will!" She laughed and shook her head.   
"That was _so_ reassuring Tiggy, thanks!" I nodded and hugged her.   
"Everything's gonna be fine. You won't be alone anymore." I couldn't walk away from her again. "Lets get you some food and a nap, you look like hell." She gave me a 'fuck off' look.  
"Well thank you! You look like shit too." She gave me a sweet smile that was a fake as a crow eaters boobs. I nodded I knew that I did.   
"Well that magical fairy that rides my ass to eat and sleep has been missing lately." She looked at me.  
"Is that a short joke?" I laughed and nodded.   
"You are fuckin' tiny even with the belly." I reached over and grabbed her hand.  
  
\- **Y/N POV** -  
  
I had missed him, I hadn't realized how much until I got to spend this time with him. Yeah he had acted like a dick, but he had warned me that he would do that sometimes. We were both avidly avoiding that we said we loved each other the night of the Juice fiasco.   
"I am not tiny! I am 5'5 of bad ass motherfucker ok?" He threw back his head and laughed.   
"Baby, I am 6'2 of bad ass mother fucker. You are like a kitten that can bring down a full grown man."   
"At least you didn't forget that I can kick ass" I leaned over and kissed his cheek.   
"Where do you wanna go?"   
"I know you probably have to get back to TM so i'll drop you off there and run around some."   
"I'll go with you, where are we headed?"  
"I need to go to the store, my fridge is empty and to get some paint for the baby room." He nodded   
"Alright, lets go do domestic shit." I laughed and shook my head at him. "What color are you gonna paint it?"   
"I was thinking blue with black trim? I dunno, I was gonna draw this like sick black and green tree and do animal silhouettes under it." I shrugged.   
"You could do that?" I nodded   
"I drew out my flying crow tattoo and the wings. I just had to have someone else tattoo it." He looked impressed   
"Maybe you could draw me out a tattoo design."   
"Um sure, I could do that. just tell me what you want the concept to be and I'll work on it."   
"Something with a Reaper maybe? surprise me."   
"Ok." We pulled up to the store and Tig went to get the cart. "I figured the cart was like the car, you _had_ to drive.   
"Sweetheart, I'd never be able to show my face at the club house again if I didn't drive the cart." Of course.   
"Well lucky for you I hate driving the cart" I stuck my tongue out at him and went to get bread. Shopping was relatively painless, and then we went to the hardware store to get the paint I ordered. Tig wouldn't let me pay for anything, so I stuck $40 bucks into his back pocket when he was talking to the cashier. We finished shopping and headed home to put stuff away. I was surprised to see Tig putting his stuff in my fridge, I figured that he would be going home now.  
"I didn't think I'd see beer in my fridge for at least another 4 months."   
"Well... since I'm gonna be here a lot it makes more since if I put my stuff in your fridge." he said walking closer to me, I backed up into the counter.  
"You're gonna be here a lot huh?" I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.  
"Yep" He let the 'p' pop and pressed me against the counter.   
"Hmm, I _guess_ that's ok." I smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss me. I put my arms on his shoulders and kissed him back. I gently tugged his hair and bit his bottom lip. He groaned and lifted me onto the counter so that he didn't have to bend down to kiss me again. I ran my hands up and down his chest and he put one hand on the side of my face and buried his other hand in my hair, before he pulled back to look at me.  
"Tig if you keep looking at me like that we wont make it to the bed." He gave me a filthy smile and scooped me off the counter to take me to bed. If I told people that Alex 'Tig' Trager could be kind and gentle, they wouldn't believe it. Yes, he was a sexual deviant, a stone cold killer, and bat shit crazy. But he was also human and he knew how to be sweet as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet one of Tig's daughters and It doesn't go as planned.

***** **A Month Later** *****  
  
\- **Tig POV** -  
  
I never brought women home, I always had my fun at the club house and left it at that, but when I told F/N that I wasn't feeling good and she offered to come cook for me I didn't want to say no. She didn't seem to mind that it was messy, and that I didn't have any cooking utensils or food. I knew I loved her, I just didn't know if I was ready to tell her that yet. She was perfect and I was surprised when she was _almost_ as kinky as I was in bed she was up to try anything. Naturally some things had to wait until little man was born but she was down for it then too. I came down the hall after a shower to find her cleaning up a little and singing under her breath. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.   
"Scaring pregnant women if frowned upon Tigger." I chuckled and kissed her head.   
"Well I can't help it if you didn't hear me coming. I wasn't even trying to sneak up in you."   
"There is soup on the stove and bread. Go eat." She nudged me into the kitchen. I was making a bowl when the door bell rang.  
"Can you get that baby? It's probably Juice with some vitamins or shit."   
"Sure." I heard the door open and then a "Who the fuck are you?"   
"Dawn?" I called out and she came into the kitchen. I pulled her into a hug and she hugged me back.   
"There's a pregnant crow eater in your living room, _please_ tell me its not yours." She looked disgusted and I went to find F/N since she hadn't come in yet.  
"How have you been honey?" I called out to Dawn as I headed to the living room.   
"She went to get dressed in something besides your shirt and shorts. I think I made her feel awkward." She chuckled "Oh well, can I crash here for a while dad? Fawn is driving me nuts mothering me." I nodded   
"Sure honey that's fine, just no boys over here same rules as always." She rolled her eyes and nodded.  
"Maybe your crow eater friend could help me get my bags from the car."   
"She's pregnant and _not_ a crow eater. Be nice to her. I'll go get your bags."   
"What is she your old lady?" She asked me following me outside.   
"I haven't asked her to wear my crow yet but yeah, were together, and no the baby isn't mine, but he they both are mine." I answered. Why was she making such a big deal out of it?  
"Oh my God dad she is like my age what is she 22?"   
"She is 25, what does that matter?"   
"Because it's gross dad! You're letting some knocked up whore take advantage of you!"   
"Actually I'm not. I haven't asked your dad for anything and I love him so I'm not really taking advantage of _anyone_. I'm F/N nice to meet you." I didn't see her walking outside, or I never would have let Dawn continue. I smiled and walked over to her.   
"I love you too baby. Why'd you change we were gonna watch a movie."   
"Dad we aren't finished here! I want her out of here. I haven't seen you in months and I want to spend time with **just** you."  
"I can go Alex, I think it would be good for you guys to spend some time together."   
"My dad doesn't need for you to tell him what's good for him. He _doesn't_ need you bitch." Dawn pushed past us and bumped into F/N shoulder on her way inside.   
"Hey! Dawn knock it off. F/N can stay if she wants too and you can go stay at the club house if you can't stop acting like that. What's your problem?"   
"She is taking your money- and time away from me dad. You never bring girls home so what changed? Why is she here?"   
" This is all about money? I thought you came to see me Dawn. How much do you need?" She told me and I went to get the money. "Here, now you can stay and watch a movie with us, have some food. Or you can go back home, but you will be civil if you stay. F/N is here because I want her to be. I love her and the baby Dawn. I want you to understand that I love you baby but I deserve to have family that is here all the time too."   
"I don't want to stay here with her dad. I'll stay if you send her home and we can hang out like old times. Please daddy." I sighed and went to shake my head.  
"Alex, I'm gonna head home ok? I'll see you later on, I have to get ready for work anyway ok?" She kissed my cheek and pulled away.  
"You don't-"  
"It was nice to meet you Dawn" She cut me off and walked out the door. I followed her outside.  
"Dad!"   
"I'll be right back! F/N wait!" She stopped and looked back at me, She didn't _look_ mad.  
"Baby go back inside, be with Dawn for however long she will be here. We're fine." I shook my head.  
"You don't have to leave baby, we made plans."  
"We can watch movies later, You never get to see your daughters Alex I understand. You didn't ask me to leave so why are you upset? You don't have to choose."  
"I'm sorry she was acting like that to you and I wanted to spend time with both of you together. But she will just upset you and I don't want that. She will only stay tonight and be gone before I wake up. That's how it works when she comes. So i'll come by in the morning and call me if you need me?" She nodded and smiled at me. "I love you." I told her and leaned down to kiss her.  
"Love you too Tigger, have fun with Dawn." I watched to make sure she got inside before I went back to Dawn/  
  
***** **The Next Morning** *****  
  
\- **Y/N POV**  
  
I was glad that Tig got to spend time with his daughter, even if she was a complete bitch. She was mad because she thought I was taking money away from her! I never have or will want his money, but I wasn't going to be rude to her. She was his kid and I wanted her to like me for Tig's sake. I woke up to the sound of something rattling in the kitchen. "Alex?" No answer so I got out of bed to check out what the noise was. There was a dog in my kitchen... I didn't have a dog...It was a pretty pit bull and seemed nice enough except that it had trashed my kitchen looking for food. But I still was scared so I backed out of the kitchen and went back to my room, I called Tig.  
"'Lo?" he was asleep.   
"Can you come over here and look in the kitchen window for me?"   
"F/N? Is everything ok?"  
"Yes just can you please?"  
"Ok sure one sec." I heard him getting up and walking outside. After a pause. "Did you get a dog?"  
"No! That's not my dog and Its head is huge. I didn't know what to do in case it decided to get angry."  
"It seems nice enough, you left your back door open F/N we talked about that." I came out of the room and hung up on him mid lecture. I walked into the kitchen and the dog wagged its tail at me. No collar or tags.  
"Hi there pretty girl, what are you doing here?" Tig was baby talking at the dog and I laughed.   
"Maybe she's hungry?" her ears perked up and I reached out to pet her. "You just want to be friends doncha pretty girl?" She sniffed my hand and licked it.   
"Can we keep her?" Tig asked and I smiled.   
"She has no tags or collar so I guess you can?" I shrugged she looked like she'd been on her own for a while. she was dirty and a little skinny.  
"No _we_ should keep her. A joint dog." He wanted to get a dog with me? huh.   
"Ok, what should we call her?" He smiled at me and shrugged.   
"We could call her Mayhem since she destroyed my kitchen." He laughed and nodded.   
"I like that. C'mere Mayhem!" she ran over to him with her tail wagging. We were surprised that she knew how to follow basic commands, she was very sweet and just wanted to snuggle. After I cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and Tig gave her a bath, we fed her and then I dragged Tig back to bed. Mayhem came too and snuggled up at the end of the bed.   
I woke up to Tig's phone ringing a few hours later, He groaned and answered it, I was falling back to sleep and didn't hear what he was saying. Until he shook me awake gently.   
"Baby, wake up."  
"Hmm?"   
"You gotta pack a bag, I'm taking you to stay at the club house for a few days."   
"What? Why?" I sat up and looked at him. "Whats going on?" He shook his head.  
"Nothing big baby, just have something to take care of and the guys want families locked down." There was something he wasn't telling me.  
"If it's no big deal then you can go take care of it, I'll be fine here." He gave me a look.  
" _Please_ don't argue with me F/N just pack a bag for a few days. Please." I sighed and went to get dressed and pack a bag.   
"What about Mayhem?" I asked rubbing my belly.  
"She is coming too." I nodded and went to change. I remembered that I had finished that tattoo design for him and gave it to him as I started packing.  
"Here, you asked me to draw you up something so I did. Surprise." I was nervous of what he's say. It was a Reaper face with a hood wearing a decorative cross, framed by angel wings, two scythes were crossed behind the wings and there were roses and an hour glass in front under the face, it was outlined by a banner that said 'Fear the reaper'   
"You drew this?" I nodded  
"Yeah last night I couldn't sleep so I drew it out."  
"It's beautiful baby, Thank you." I smiled   
"You're welcome. I think I'm ready." He loaded my bag Mayhem into the car, I waited for him to go pack his back and met him in the car. The parking lot for TM was full and you could tell that there was going to be a lot of people in the club house. Tig grabbed my bag and I grabbed Mayhem.  
"Ready?" he asked I nodded and we went inside. Mayhem stayed close by me the whole time, she was very well behaved. I felt myself get lifted from the ground as arms came around my wasted and I shrieked. Tig looked back and glared at whoever had me. "Hi F/N!" _Juice_   
I smacked him when he put me down. "Are you trying to bring on early labor!" I smiled at his terrified expression and he pulled me into another hug. Tig growled and Juice back away from me.  
"I didn't know you had a dog."   
"She wandered into my kitchen this morning and we decided to keep her." Juice nodded and said his goodbyes as other people started to filter in. Tig took my hand and lead me to his dorm room in back. "Are you ok?" I nodded  
"I just didn't see him come up behind me is all." He grumbled something that sounded like 'kid needs to keep his hands of my old lady'   
"I'm not old" He looked at me and smiled.   
"An old lady is like a wife in the eyes of the club. Not an actual old lady." _Oh_ Wait...  
"I'm your old lady?" I don't remember that conversation... He put down our bags and turned to look at me.   
"If you wanna be, I think that would be cool." He shrugged  
"Sure, Why not." He smiled and kissed me. That's how him and I were. We asked big questions in a small fashion and gave nonchalant answers that should have changed everything.   
"Uh, How would you feel about getting a tattoo?"   
"What now?" He shook his head.   
"No after little man is born. I thought you could wear my crow, that means you get a tattoo designed to show whose old lady you are." I nodded and smiled  
"Ok." He gave me his Sons hoodie since my hands were freezing and then we went to join the others, I brought Mayhem with me. Tig seemed determined to introduce me to everyone. I was sitting down at the bar when Jax came over. "Hey mama!" I looked up and smiled  
"Aw look at that handsome man! and hi Jax." He laughed and pulled me into a hug. I felt some cramping in my stomach but shrugged it off. It had been doing it off and on all day.   
"You look good, where's your old man at?"   
"He went to talk to Clay about whatever's going on." He nodded and leaned down to pet Mayhem.  
"Pretty dog." I nodded  
"This is Mayhem we got her today actually." He smiled and looked back when someone called his name.   
"Can you watch him for a minute?" I nodded. Of course after a few minutes he started to cry so I picked him up and rocked him.  
  
\- **Tig POV** -  
  
She looked good holding a baby, I knew that she was going to be a great mother even if she was scared. I can't believe she agreed to be my old lady, that was pretty cool. Neither of us were the marrying type but this was a close second to it. I didn't want to leave her but I knew that this situation with the club needed to be dealt with. She put Abel back down and rubbed her back. That was new she was doing that a lot today.   
"Hey you ok?" I rubbed her back and she nodded  
"Just cramping up a little, its been like that all day." She shrugged it off but I was worried.   
"Its not like labor pains right?"   
"I don't think so, I mean I'm only 7 months.That's way to early right?" She sounded nervous  
"I'm sure its nothing but keep an eye on it ok? The club has to deal with something but I'll be back soon. Call me if anything happens alright?" I leaned down to kiss her head as she nodded. I stopped at Gemma before I left and told her what was going on with the cramping and asked her to keep an eye out for her. This was supposed to be easy, a get in knock out the target and get out, It never goes according to plan though. Juice took a bullet in the arm defending Clay. Bobby crashed his bike and got beat up a bit on the escape ride and I didn't realize that I smashed my phone when a truck barreled through the warehouse we were hiding in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it baby time?

\- **Y/N POV** -  
  
Something was wrong. My cramps and back pain was getting worse and I could not get comfortable, Gemma could tell that I wasn't feeling so great.  
"You ok baby?" She rubbed a hand down my back. I shook my head "You want me to take you to the hospital?" I nodded and she went to tell someone that we were leaving. I tried to call Tig but It went to voicemail "Hey um Tig, Its me, I-I need you to come, I think Little man is coming-" End of message. I sighed.  
"Lets get you to the car. C'mon. She helped me up and we made it to Saint Thomas in a few minutes. I was so scared.  
"Gemma I'm not ready for this, it's way to early." I panicked as we went to check in.  
"It's gonna be fine sugar just take a deep breath. Maybe its just Braxton-Hicks." **Splash!** "Well fuck! Nurse! We got a baby comin' early over here!" She yelled and everyone turned to look at me.   
"Holy shit!" I yelled as I felt a sharp pain in my stomach! "That's bullshit are you fuckin' kidding me? I gotta push a kid out of my crotch and feel that shit and that was only a little one?" Gemma laughed and took my hand as the nurse brought a wheelchair for me.   
"Did you call Tig?" I nodded   
"He didn't answer I left a message." I was taken to a room and changed into a gown so that I could be examined.  
  
\- **Tig POV** -  
  
I brought Juice and Bobby to Saint Thomas, they needed the get some major patching up. I checked my phone and saw that the screen was smashed but it still worked. I had a voicemail _Hey Tig it's me I-I need you I think Little man is coming early-_ Fuck! I fucking knew it. I asked for F/N L/N room number at the desk and once I got it I ran to her room. I found Gemma standing outside and skidded to a stop.   
"Hey where is she?"  
"She's in there baby boy is coming early and she is freaked out Tigger. She was asking for you." I nodded and went in.  
"Hey baby, I made." I grabbed her hand, she looked pale and so small laying there.  
"Hey Tiggy, I tried not to start without you but I think Little man is coming ready or not. I'm almost fully dilated."   
"That's ok, He will be fine. Don't worry ok? I'm gonna be here with you" She nodded and the Doctor came in to start the pushing process.  
  
***** **Three Hours Later** *****  
  
\- **Y/N POV** -  
  
Nathaniel Alexander (L/N) was born at 4 pounds 6 ounces, 11 inches long, with all 10 fingers and 10 toes. He was _perfect_. Tig cried when he got to hold him, it was adorable. I was surprised that he kept his cool when I was cussing and yelling the whole time. That whole hospital knows that I fuckin' hate men right now (except for you Tiggy)! He laughed at that and said that he loved me too. He even refrained from punching the Doctor for asking me to 'calm myself' which I think was pretty great of him. Tig helped me pick out the first name so Gemma and I picked the middle and he grinned like the fuckin' joker when I told him.   
After a few days of Tig and I recuperating and spending time with Nate we took him to meet the Sons. I was really trying not to get mama bear when people wanted to touch my baby, thankfully Tig told off a group of crow eaters for me.   
"Beat it! don't touch my kid with your cum hands."   
"You never used to mind them Tig." She snapped back at him.  
"Well he doesn't want them touching my kid." I snarled at her.   
"Don't be jealous sweetie, I know how much you want him to stay with you, but really _trust me_ me holding your kid couldn't possibly make you look any less appealing." Tig took a step back and raised his hands with an 'Oh shit.'   
"Who the fuck are you to try to touch my kid anyway? I didn't ask for your help why don't you go ask to suck a cock and get the fuck away from me." Tig laughed and Nate started to fuss so I picked him up and started to rock him.   
"Oh honey I'd stop while you were ahead. She will tear you apart and then Tig will eat your flesh." Gemma told her and I heard Mayhem start to growl from down by my feet. She stormed off with a 'bitch'mumbled under her breath. I shot her a grateful look and went to the kitchen to warm up a bottle. Tig came with me smiling the entire way.   
"You look happy there Tigger." I said as he took Nate.   
"Hell yeah, my old lady just verbally beat down a crow eater, I got a great kid here, and I have two surprises for you." I looked at him as I handed him the bottle.  
"You're not pregnant are you? I swear I used a condom. " He laughed and shook his head. He handed me Nate and pulled rolled up his shirt sleeve, and there looking a little bit red was the tattoo that I designed for him. _He got it done!_. I touched the edge of it gently. "Its beautiful Tig. You didn't have to do that."   
"I did, I also have my tattoo guy here so that you can get the one I designed for you, You wanna get my Crow today baby?" I smiled and nodded at him  
"I'd like that a lot." He smiled and kissed me.  
  
***** **Two Years Later** *****  
  
\- **Tig POV** -  
  
"Dada!" I looked up and saw Nate running into the garage of TM looking for me.   
"Hey buddy! Where's your mama at?" He pointed at the door and I saw you walking in holding Abel's hand.  
"Tig, talk to your kid about running away from mama please?" You looked pissed   
"Nate, c'mon buddy we talked about that. If you can't hold mama's hand then you don't get to come here anymore right?" He nodded and looked at me with his big blue eyes. "Are you gonna stop running from mom?" He nodded again and you chuckled and set Abel down to go find Gemma in the office.   
"Sure. I'll believe that when I see it." I gave her a look and she smiled at me. "He is as stubborn as I am Tig what do you expect? Um Gemma said she'd watch the boys, I kinda wanted to talk to you about something." I nodded  
"I wanted to talk to you too." She nodded and I took Nate over to Gemma, I told her I'd be back for him in a little bit.   
I met Y/N in the garage and we started talking at the same time.   
"Can we have another baby?"  
"I'm pregnant." We both stopped and stared then smiled at each other. I scooped her up and spun her around.   
"You wanna get married?" I asked and she just stared at me.  
"Do you?" I shrugged.  
"I feel like we're already married so either way is fine with me."  
"I feel the same so it isn't really necessary." I gave her a kiss and we picked up our kid and headed home. Life was good.


End file.
